poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sebastian
Sebastian the Crab is a main character from Pooh's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. He serves as the royal conductor and teacher at King Triton's palace. He's a good friend to Princess Ariel and Pooh. Trivia *Sebastian returned in Pooh's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. *Sebastian made his first guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover film in ''Pooh's Adventures of Beach Party at Walt Disney World''. *Sebastian will meet Ash Ketchum and his friends in Ash's Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. *Sebastian will guest star with Ash and the gang, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa in Winnie the Pooh Goes 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. *Sebastian, along with Ariel and Flounder will join Pooh and friends as the Emerald Searchers in Pooh's Adventures Armada: Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds. *Sebastian will guest star again in Pooh's Adventures of Shark Tale, Pooh, Jake, and The Neverland Pirates, and Pooh's Adventures of Bubble Guppies. *Sebastian will make his first guest appearance in a Madagascar crossover film in Alex's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. *Sebastian joined The Jungle Adventure Crew in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Little Mermaid ''and will also be the shortest member. *Sebastian made his first debut in ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins. *Sebastian will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends and Salty in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. *Sebastian will meet Roary the Racing Car and his friends in Roary's Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. *Sebastian met Yogi Bear and his friends in ''Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Little Mermaid''. *Sebastain will meet Littlefoot and his friends in ''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning''. * Sebastain will meet Littlefoot and his friends again in ''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Little Mermaid''. *Sebastian will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. *Sebastain met the Fantasy Adventure Team in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. *Sebastian will see Aladar, his family, and his friends again in the rest of Dinosaur/The Little Mermaid saga. *Sebastian will help Pooh, SpongeBob and their friends defeat Ursula in Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. *Sebastian will meet the Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears Meet the Little Mermaid. *Sebastian will join Pooh and his friends as one of the Emerald Seachers in Pooh's Adventures Armada: Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds. *Sebastian will meet Spyro and his friends in Spyro and Friends Meet The Little Mermaid. *Sebastian will meet the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in The Little Mermaid. ''Sebastian knew Kyle beforehand, having met him in ''Kyle's Adventures in The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. ''He will later guest star in ''The FT Squad Goes to Jurassic Park ''and ''The FT Squad Goes Finding Nemo. *Sebastian will meet Theodore Tugboat and his friends in Theodore Tugboat's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. Category:Characters Category:Animal characters Category:HEROES Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Disney sidekicks Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Crabs Category:Sea creatures Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Males Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Jungle adventure crew Category:Comic Relief Category:Barney's Allies Category:Singing characters Category:Narrators Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts